Everyone's a little bit racist
by Girlygeek43
Summary: One day France asks Ireland a question that she finds touchy but soon we learn everyone's a little insensitive towards race. *Real names used I don't own anything Hetalia or Avenue Q and if you like a lot it use it in a cosplay funny skit.*


It was an average day for everyone and Francis and Maureen were just minding their own business having a small conversation.

"So Maureen can I ask you a question?"

"All right."

"Well you know you're neighbor Wales. You both know a Celtic language and you've known him since you were little."

"Uh huh?"

"Are you two related?"

"What! Francis I find that racist. What are ye trying to say? That all island nations look the same? No not all nations are related."

"Ah I guess that was a little bit racist?"

"I should say so, ye should be much more careful when it comes to the sensitive subject of race."

Francis sulked for a bit and then asked,

"Well what about you?"

"What do ye mean "What about me?""

"Well what about all the Gunnies that comes from Ireland?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, could someone like moi brew that?"

"No we don't want."

She was soon cut off.

"Hon hon hon you see?"

"_You're a little bit racist."_

"_Well you're a little bit too."_

"_I guess we're both a little bit racist."_

"_Admitting it is not an easy thing to do."_

"_But I guess it's true."_

"_Between me and you I think."_

"_Everyone's a little bit racist, sometimes._

_Doesn't mean we go around committing hate crimes._

_Look around and you will find no one's really color blind._

_Maybe it's a fact we all should face. Everyone makes judgments,_

_based on race."_

"Non, not like big judgments like who to hire or who to buy a newspaper from."

"No."

"Just little judgments, like thinking that Arthur should learn how to cook a decent meal for once."

"Right."

"_Everyone's a little bit racist today._

_So everyone's a little bit racist okay._

_Ethnic jokes might be uncouth, but you laugh because they're _

_based on truth. Don't take them as personal attacks._

_Everyone enjoys them._

_So relax"_

"Alright Mo, stop me if you hear this one."

"Okay."

"A bull walks into a restaurant and waiter comes to take his order."

"Uh huh?"

"The waiter comes up and asks him what he would like. And the bull says."

"Anything but Spanish tapas."

"Oui!"

Unfortunately Antonio heard the joke.

"What are you talking about Maureen?"

"Ah Feck!"

"You were telling a Spanish joke weren't you?"

Francis then told him,

"Antonio, everyone tells Spanish jokes."

"I don't."

"Well of course you don't you're Spanish. But I bet you tell Danish jokes."

"Of course I do, those stupid Danes."

"Now don't you think that's a little bit racist?"

"Damn, I guess you're right."

"_You're a little bit racist."_

"_Well you're a little bit too."_

"_We're all a little bit racist."_

"_I think I'm gonna have to agree with you."_

"_We're glad you do."_

"_It's sad but true._

_Everyone's a little bit racist."_

"_All right," _

"_all right,"_

"_all right, that's best."_

"_Bigotry isn't exclusive in the European West."_

"_If we all could just admit, that we are racist a little bit._

_Even though we all know that it's wrong._

_Maybe it would help us._

_Get along."_

Soon Feliciano came out asking,

"What's everyone so happy about?"

Antonio replied,

"Racism."

"Cool ve?"

Soon Mei called him in the distance,

"Feri, I need my frower crip."

"What's that mean?"

"Flower clip."

Everyone started laughing again.

"Hey don't laugh at her, how many languages do you speak?"

Maureen then started,

"Oh come off of it Feli."

"_Everyone's a little bit racist._

"_I'm not."_

"_Non?" _

"_No!"_

"_HA!"_

"_How many oriental friends have you got?"_

"What? FERI!"

"_Feliciano, where ya been, the term is Taiwanese or Asian."_

"_I know you are no intending to be. But calling me oriental._

_Offensive to me."_

"I'm sorry Mei, are we still friends?"

"Yes we are."

"Good, but you're racist too."

"Yes, I know."

"_Russia's very scary but his sisters makes him cower._

_And I'm always in Taxi cab with driver who no shower."_

"Me too."

"Me too."

"I can't even get a taxi ve."

"_Everyone's a little bit racist, it's true._

_But everyone is just about as racist as you._

_If we all could just admit, that we are racist, a little bit,_

_And everyone stop being so PC._

_Maybe we could live in Harmony."_

"_Everyone's a little bit racist."_


End file.
